Two in a Million
by austlly394
Summary: "Soul mates are people who bring out the best in you. They are not perfect but are always perfect for you." -Unknown. One-shot. Rated T.


**Author's note: DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE SERIES FINALE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

 **So I guess this is it. I just finished watching the last episode of "Austin & Ally". I didn't start to cry until the epilogue started. I thought it was done perfectly besides that they never side Auslly's kids names. And who the fuck saw Chuck and Trish? Oh wait. NO ONE! Dez and Carrie, so perfect. **

**It's sad to see the show end. But it's not over. There's still fanfiction and reruns. Shippers and crazy people. And Ross, Laura, Raini, and Calum will always be friends.**

 **Don't be sad that it ended, be happy that it happened.**

 **It's not over, it just begun.**

 **UPDATE: one of the writers confirmed that Auslly's kids' names are Ava and Alex. I am going to change Aria's name to Ava and Adrian's name to Alex. Normally I wouldn't give 2 shits but I'm trying to make this as canon as possible.**

 **Here's a one shot entitled, "Two in a Million"**

No One's POV

"Ally, will you be my one to two in a million and marry me?" Austin says under the Eifel Tower.

"Yes." Ally simply says. The two in a million share a kiss under the tower. This is right where they wanna be. In each other's arms. As one.

No One's POV

Lester looks at his little girl in a white dress. He knew this day would come. When Austin asked him if he could marry Ally, Lester admitted that he always liked Austin. He's passionate about what he loves and takes good care of Ally.

Austin and Ally say their vows. They decided to write their own. Austin talks about how much her songbook means to him. It's more than just a stupid old book. It's their relationship. Ally talks about that first time she went on stages as Galexis Nova and how it changed her life forever. They say, "I do." And the two in a million kiss.

No One's POV

Instead of a honeymoon, Austin and Ally go on a national tour. They want to give back to everyone who supported their careers.

They stop at all 50 states and have a blast. So many fans came out. Austin and Ally never knew just how loved they are until the finale stop in Miami. The place that started it all. The two in a million share a kiss on stage just as, "I Think About You" ends.

No One's POV

"Austin, can I talk to you?" Ally says a few months after the national tour ends.

"Of course. What is it?" Austin says, "Am I not being a good husband? I will drop everything and we can go into the bedroom now."

Ally laughs, "Austin, you're an amazing husband." She kisses his cheek and whispers in his ear, "I'm pregnant."

"YOU ARE?" Austin says with pure excitement.

"I am." The two in a million share a kiss.

No One's POV

On their 1 year wedding anniversary, their daughter is born. Joy is in the air when Ally holds her for the very first time.

"What about, Ava Paris?" Austin says to Ally.

"It's absolutely perfect." Ally says. She looks at Aria and back at Austin. The two in a million kiss. Their daughter lets out a cry. A cry that changes their lives forever.

No One's POV

Austin and Ally walk into their daughter's room. She's already up and holding onto the bars of her crib.

"Happy birthday, Ava Paris." Austin says to his daughter. Ally picks her up and the family of 3 go downstairs. A birthday/anniversary breakfast is made. Pancakes and pickles. What else would it be?

No One's POV

Ava didn't remain an only child forever. One day she'll never forget.

"Ava, meet your brother, Alex Micah." Ally says one spring day.

Alex is put in her arms.

"He's so little." Ava says.

"You were actually smaller than him when you were born." Austin said.

"I was?" Ava said with amazement.

"Yup." Ally says.

Austin takes a picture of Ally and their two kids. "This is my favorite day."

"Already picking favorites?" Ava says.

"No. My family is complete. I love you and Alex to the moon and back." Austin says.

"Okay." Ava says, "I like him."

"And I like to hear that." Ally says. Austin comes over and gives his wife a kiss. The kiss of two in a million.

No One's POV

Austin and Ally wave goodbye to their kids. They wave back from the bus. The cool September winds blow by.

"I can't believe both of our kids are off to school." Ally says.

"It's crazy. I remember when Ava was born. She was so small."

"Our fighter."

"Our fighter."

The two in a million share a kiss in their driveway.

No One's POV

Austin and Ally walk their kids into the music factory. They set down the laptop and press play. It's Dez's movie about them. After Alex was born, Austin and Ally swore the minute they were old enough to understand their parents' relationship, they would show them it. And now, at 9 and 5, they're old enough.

No One's POV

"And that's the story of us." Ally says.

"How everything happened." Austin says.

"How your father and I became-" Ally says.

"Two in a million." They say together.

The two in a million share a simple kiss in the place where it all began.

 **I think this is my final, "Austin & Ally" story. It only makes sense. I am not done writing forever. I'm still writing "Girl Meets World".**

 **Austin & Ally has a special place in my heart. And that place isn't empty. It's filled to the max. Because it's ever going to truly end. As long as people continue shipping Auslly, it's never going to end. Have hope.**

 **And just because,**

 **Last summer we met**

 **We started as friends**

 **I can't tell you how it all happened**

 **Then autumn it came**

 **We were never the same**

 **Those nights everything felt like magic**

 **And I wonder if you miss me too**

 **If you don't here's the one thing**

 **That I wish you knew**

 **I think about you**

 **Every morning when I open my eyes**

 **I think about you**

 **Every evening when I turn out the lights**

 **I think about you**

 **Every moment every day of my life**

 **You're on my mind all the time, it's true**

 **I think about you, you you, you you**

 **I think about you, you you, you you**

 **Would you know what to say**

 **If I saw you today**

 **Would you let it all crumble to pieces**

 **'Cause I know that I should**

 **Forget you if I could**

 **I can yet there's so many reasons**

 **I think about you**

 **Every morning when I open my eyes**

 **I think about you**

 **Every evening when I turn out the lights**

 **I think about you**

 **Every moment every day of my life**

 **You're on my mind all the time, it's true**

 **I think about you, you you, you you**

 **I think about you, you you, you you**

 **How long till I stop pretending**

 **What we have is never ending**

 **Oh ohh**

 **If all we are is just a moment**

 **Don't forget me 'cause I won't and**

 **I can't help myself**

 **I think about you ooohh**

 **I think about you ooohh**

 **I think about you**

 **Every morning when I open my eyes**

 **I think about you**

 **Every evening when I turn out the lights**

 **I think about you**

 **Every moment every day of my life**

 **You're on my mind all the time, it's true**

 **I think about you, you you, you you**

 **I think about you, you you, you you**

 **Review it up.**


End file.
